<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>allow me to tell you (how ardently i love you) by dandelionlighters, mondaynight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744204">allow me to tell you (how ardently i love you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlighters/pseuds/dandelionlighters'>dandelionlighters</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaynight/pseuds/mondaynight'>mondaynight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, pride and prejudice au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlighters/pseuds/dandelionlighters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaynight/pseuds/mondaynight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. It is also a truth, far less universally acknowledged, that his wife might not be in want of him.</p><p>Instead, if she so chooses, this woman may prefer to lie with another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>allow me to tell you (how ardently i love you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. It is also a truth, far less universally acknowledged, that his wife might not be in want of <em>him</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Instead, if she so chooses, this woman may prefer to lie with another. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The news of Mr. Sebastian Bingley’s arrival in the small town passed through Mystic Falls as the rain does, falling slowly and then all at once. It was shared between each and every resident, one in particular of the name Caroline Saltzman. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“My dear,” she called to her husband, Alaric Saltzman, one day, from the rim of her cup of tea. “The Lockwood Manor is off the market at last, did you know? Mrs. Salvatore says the land has been claimed by a young man of large fortune from the South of Louisiana, New Orleans. He is set to move in by the end of the week.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alaric failed to look up from his morning paper. “I do not believe I’ve heard of him. What is his name?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bingley.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Single, I suppose?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Indeed.” She gave a nod, and then added, slyly, “Perfect for our girls.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At this, Alaric finally met her eyes. Still, he did not understand the relevance of the matter, nor why it intrigued his wife so dearly. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Caroline set down her cup of tea, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you really so daft?” She laughed falsely. “You must realize I am thinking of his marrying one of them. We’ve been waiting for a chance like this.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You,” Alaric corrected, with a terse nod of his head. “<em>You</em> have been waiting. If anything, you can wait a little longer.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“If anything,” his wife shot back, “we have waited long enough. It is not long before they become of age. Then, it will only become harder to find a suitor willing to marry them.”     </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sure.” Alaric hummed noncommittally. </p><p> </p><p>He knew her words rang true, of course, but he was a protective father, and with only two daughters to spare, he could not fathom handing them over to another man so easily. God knew that was how he had ended up in this sham of a marriage with Caroline. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The blonde was lovely and pretty and witty, all things quite acceptable to the eyes and ears of many, but he had never loved her truly, and Alaric also suspected that she had never loved him either. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Will you introduce them, then?” Caroline spoke up after a long moment. She seemed almost afraid of the answer. “It is only fair to your daughters that you go and see Mr. Bingley at the earliest convenience. He will be far more susceptible to a proposal if he is received well by his father-in-law.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alaric said nothing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Moreover,” Caroline rushed to fill the silence, “Mrs. Salvatore tells me that Mrs. Bonnie Bennet also seeks for her own. You should hurry, lest someone else meets with him first.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alaric placed his newspaper back onto the table. “I can assure you, I will receive him well enough.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His wife frowned, sipping at her tea. It had gone cold. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>True to his word, Alaric Saltzman paid Mr. Sebastian Bingley a visit, though he told not his wife nor his children until after the fact. His report was highly favorable. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“When are you going to see Mr. Bingley?” Caroline urged sometime later, a few days after she had first brought it up, while they were coming through the door of their home. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric hung up his coat and simply shrugged, which only seemed to infuriate his wife. </p><p> </p><p>“You have been putting this off for far too long!” she told him. “Mrs. Salvatore and Mrs. Bennet’s husbands have already been to see him. Must you condemn us to be the laughing stock of this town?!”  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alaric looked to his girls for support, but they gifted him none. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mother is right, Father,” Elizabeth Saltzman said with a laugh, pulling off her scarf. It came away covered in snow. “Do you wish to sentence us to a life of misery? Of poverty?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Lizzie,” her sister, Josette Saltzman, scolded, but only in jest. She knew Elizabeth was merely kidding. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Still, she pitied her father for being on the receiving end. He did not have the greatest sense of humor.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not be so melodramatic,” Josette murmured softly. “Even if Father doesn’t introduce us, surely we’ll still meet Mr. Bingley at the winter ball.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Inside, Josette was trembling, hoping she would never met Mr. Bingley at all. She could think of nothing worse than to marry a man who was known only for his fortune. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette had always dreamed of more than what such a person could offer. She hoped he had a personality hiding underneath all his wealth. </p><p> </p><p>Frankly, she thought that if it should be anyone to marry this man, it should be her sister. If it came down to it, she would easily step away and allow Elizabeth free reign. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, the winter ball!” Elizabeth instantly brightened up. It seemed as though she had forgotten it existed. All her worries with Mr. Bingley disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>“When is the next dance to be had?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. “The exact details escape me.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Josette opened her mouth to reply, but she found it had somehow slipped her mind. How peculiar. Surprisingly enough, her father knew the answer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“In a fortnight, I believe,” Alaric said. He smirked for some odd reason, as if he was about to say something funny. “At least, that is what Mr. Bingley told me when I had brunch with him the other day.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He got the reaction he wanted: all heads turned to him in surprise. Elizabeth looked even happier than she had before. Josette found herself partly curious at her father’s change of heart. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Lunch?” Caroline cried out, the most shocked of them all. She had been pestering her husband for the past few days, only to be told that Alaric had already done what she asked of him. “And when were you going to enlighten us of this recent development?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It is not so recent,” Alaric admitted, if a little casually. He leaned back into his chair and grabbed the evening paper off the table. “I met with him the first morning after we spoke.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This confession was followed by a few more cries of indignation from Caroline, but deep down she was very happy about it, indeed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>One of her daughters would not be single for very long, and if all things went well, then maybe Mr. Bingley would have a friend to marry the other one. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For the rest of the night, Caroline—with the assistance of her daughters—attacked and berated Alaric in various ways with questions of his time with Mr. Bingley. They wanted to know everything and anything he could afford them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That evening, the three of them learned that Mr. Bingley was quite young, just a little older than the Saltzman siblings, and very agreeable. It was also learned that he had high hopes of entertaining his own heart as well. For one, Elizabeth Saltzman could not wait to meet him. Josette wasn’t so excited. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Two weeks later found the night of the winter ball. The snow had let up for the first time in days, as if to send its support for the evening ahead. Now, only an inch of snow covered the roads, and it was this inch of snow that awaited Mr. Sebastian Bingley when he arrived at the ball an hour late. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elizabeth was nearly bursting with nerves in her enthusiasm to meet him. She and Josette had only caught a single glimpse of him when he came to return their father’s initial visit a few nights ago, but he had only talked with Alaric briefly then and both girls had missed him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But not all of him. In fact, they saw that he wore a blue coat and rode a black horse. As he left their home that day, Josette could faintly remember her sister making a passing comment on how blue was now her favorite color. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was ridiculous, but as the day of the ball came, Josette found herself nervous, too. She wanted to please her parents, and if she was to make a fool of herself speaking to Mr. Bingley, so be it. Her anxiety with the situation only worsened the longer Mr. Bingley took to make an appearance. Elizabeth wasn’t faring so well, either. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then, when all hope seemed lost, Mr. Bingley finally walked through the doors with a small party by his side. On his left stood his brother Mr. Landon Bingley, who looked as nervous as Josette felt. One could immediately tell that he did not have a large affinity for balls, but Josette could also tell that he was trying to appear confident and assured of himself. It did not suit him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On Mr. Bingley’s right stood his friend Ms. Hope Mikaelson, who soon drew the attention of the room by her stunning dress and elegant figure. She looked like she was worth more than the Bingley brothers combined, if only by the way she carried herself. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her head was held high, chin raised even and lips thinned into a straight line. Her nose was stuck up in the air haughtily, as if everyone else in the room was beneath her. Despite the arrogant look on her face, there was something delicate and innocent about her that set a fire in every person she looked at and cooled it all at once. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Although she was first received with great admiration for the start of the night, her manners left something to be desired. She was proud and arrogant and acted above her company, which also left her standing alone for most of the evening. This did not completely isolate her, however, because she was known to have a large upstate in New Orleans with a vault of gold to boot, and many men in the room ignored her personality in favor of her prospects of wealth. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She avoided them like there were hot coals in the soles of her heels, and only spoke occasionally to one of her own party—this being mainly Mr. Landon Bingley. The two conversed with only each other for most of the night, and didn’t appear to have a problem with it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ms. Mikaelson’s character was decided. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the other hand, her friend Mr. Bingley seemed to be the exact opposite of her. Within a moment of time, he acquainted himself with every single person in the room and did not hesitate to introduce them all to his small party. He was polite and handsome—never unkind—and danced with most of the ladies who asked him. Though, he only allowed each to dance with him once. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This included Josette. For the song she spent dancing with him, he held an intelligent conversation with her, but it was clear that his attention was drawn elsewhere. He kept glancing behind her, and when the brunette briefly looked over her shoulder to figure out why, she was met with the sight of her sister. Josette noticed that Elizabeth was the only girl that night that had the fortune of dancing with Mr. Sebastian Bingley twice. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For her part, Josette’s attention was also drawn elsewhere. She could not seem to stop herself from looking at Ms. Mikaelson, though she had the forethought to understand that this attention was not deserved. While she might be pretty—the prettiest girl Josette had ever seen—Ms. Mikaelson was also the most unworthy of it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A part of her hoped—and feared—that she would never come here again.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When the next song ended, Josette took the first chance she had to sit down with her friend Stefanie Salvatore. They found two, isolated seats behind a curtain, and relaxed there chatting mindlessly for a moment. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The pair began to overhear the conversation between Ms. Mikaelson and Mr. Sebastian Bingley, who had come away from the dance floor for a few seconds just to tell his friend to join. Josette and Stefanie giggled and hushed each other so they could eavesdrop. Later, Josette would wish they hadn’t been so quiet. She would wish they hadn’t heard anything at all.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Come on, Mikaelson,” Sebastian urged, “I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I certainly should not,” Hope said, her nose still hung high with contempt. “You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. There is not another person in the room whom it would not be a punishment for me to stand with. Your brother was so awful already.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They both shared a short laugh. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I see,” Sebastian told her. “I admit, I have gotten lucky with Elizabeth.” He gestured to the blonde standing in the corner on the other side of the room with her mother. Hope smirked. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You would also have to admit that you are dancing with the most handsome girl in the room,” she said. Josette rolled her eyes, trying desperately to keep her laughter in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Perhaps,” Sebastian agreed reluctantly, not one to offend others, but his smile was wide and large and held no hesitation. He was obviously very happy with himself. He added, “But there are other pretty girls…” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He trailed off as he thought about it. It did not take him too long. “Like Josette, Elizabeth’s sister. I thought I saw her sitting down earlier. She is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hope nodded, seemingly indifferent, but her eyes betrayed her and roamed the room as if to search for Josette. She then caught herself and fixed her gaze back at Sebastian. “I think I know who you are referring to.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her lip pulled into a sneer, and she said, very rudely, in Josette’s opinion, “She is tolerable only. I can understand why she is sitting down rather than dancing. Perhaps she is not handsome enough for other men to ask her to.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sebastian said nothing and only shook his head, as if disappointed in Hope’s answer. She kept talking as if she was unbothered by her own cruel words. “You had better return to your Elizabeth and enjoy her. You are wasting your time with me.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sebastian nodded and followed her advice. After a few seconds of standing around, Hope left, too. The moment she was gone, Stefanie threw Josette a look of sympathy. Josette waved her off with a laugh, feeling more confused than upset, but she felt plenty upset, too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Could you imagine?” she asked. Her voice wavered, and she fought to keep it as even as possible before Stefanie could notice. “Being such an awful person?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I know,” her friend said. “A liar at that, as well. Not a word of what she said was true, Josette. Don’t you listen to her.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Stefanie then attempted a rather horrible impression of Hope, sticking her nose in the air and flipping her hair around haughtily. Josette joined in, too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She is tolerable only,” she mocked, repeating Hope’s words from earlier. Stefanie giggled and Josette tried to as well, but the laughter cut her throat like glass on the way up and left her in agony of the sound. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She swallowed it down and forced a smile on her lips. Stefanie didn’t notice a thing. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>